User talk:7reforgedbrothers
hello, welcome to the wiki. nice work on the yellowstone nations Not a Porpise (talk) 00:51, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Vaults hey 7, sorry i should have phrased my statement better, but i'm pretty stoned currently. Vaults require approval, but if you lay out the premise of it to an admin and they approve then you can go ahead with it. the most active admins are User:CaptainCain and myself. Not a Porpise (talk) 02:29, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Well I'll try to make the Frey Island Republic a good one. However may I say that I only used the Lemhite republic for the Info-Box. Mainly cuz I'm busy right now so I used your infobox to started to get it. However I noticed that you tried to put a vault in Yellowstone? I can vouch to Mongoose for you and get you the permission to me that vault. Also I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to help me flesh out Maine? Oh and also you can just call me Sam. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 04:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Good words won't get anyone anywhere unless the vault has a good concept, Brick. Im sure 7's up to the task though. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:16, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Sam. Since we're all here I'll throw down a vault concept right now. This Vault was built in what was once the Teton National Park, after it was was privatized to exploit it's natural resources. I'm thinking it was a combined population of intellectuals and violent criminals. Vault-Tec wanted to see who would ultimately gain the upper hand in their society. This vault had no official vault security, as the residents were expected to police their own community. Intellectuals were chosen for their academic laurels and generally being good people, while the criminals were largely chosen for their dysfunctionality and violence. The groups were not of equal size, inmates made up only 10% of the poplation. The Overseers powers were immensely restricted as well, and there was a healthy democratic system in place. Initially, the prisoners were used as forced labor to complete unfinished sections of the vault. They revolted and took over, before splintering into gangs. This state lasted for decades before one gang became dominant and evicted all the others. The evicted gangs became a tribe called the Painted Men. A in the vault group became dissatisfied with their leader's totalitarian leadership, and followed the dissenter Asher to become the Asherite Clns. The damage done to the vault in the incessant infighting took its toll, and a few decades later the last of the vault dwellers emerged and became the Teton Protectorate. So there's the concept. Let throw it around and develop it. If there are any problems, please point it out. The purpose of this vault is to pretty much explain why the Teton Protectorate has a leg up on the other Yellowstone nations technologically (robbing the vault's tech and databanks), why said Protectorate is authoritarian and imperialistic (a reaction to the chaos of their history) and also sets the stage for the Painted Men and Asherites (violent dissenters and peaceful dissenters, respectively).7reforgedbrothers (talk) 07:44, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Sounds very good to me. However may I ask where it is located (I'd suggest under a mountain or in mountain side as it would have a better chance of survival if a nuclear strike hits near by if it was located in or under a mountain. Like maybe have it located under Eagle Peak or Grand Tenton Mountains) and what is the vault's number? Also I would also like to suggest that the Intuletcal Vault Dwellers or at least some of them flee out of the vault during the prisoner revolution and bring some advanced technologies with them. Then they run into some tribals and make them civilized kinda like the Lemhite Nation or maybe even enslave the tribals and the intellectuals can pretend to be their gods (and enforce their god like standing with their advanced technologies) but hey that's just me spitballing. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 16:11, January 7, 2017 (UTC) That's a good idea. I think I'll use that as the origin for one of the smaller factions. 7reforgedbrothers (talk) 20:52, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Reminds me a bit of Vault 15. You've got my permission to start. MongoosePirate (talk) 21:32, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Idaho National Laboratory Does the INL have FEV in it? If NOT (as I don't actually want to give the super mutants FEV) then I was wondering if I could make a super mutant unity remmnat faction in Yellowstone national park. Here's the concept I had. Ottis was one of the commanders of the faction of super mutants who fled to the East after the death of the Master and the destruction of Mariposa Military Base. However the Brotherhood of Steel pursued them across the United States, thinking they were a threat if they somehow got their hands on more FEV. The Ottis Army searching for clues regarding the history of FEV before trying to make the Master's plan a reality, and learns about a research installation called the Idaho National Laboratory, a Federal Research Facility from before the Great War, which possibly contained new and possibly improved versions of the FEV virus. During their travel to the INL, the army came across a Snake Crown patrol and cut them down with little effort. After that, the army traveled to the ghoul city of Pocatello in Southeastern Idaho, where they established a base of operations from which to clear the area via "killing squishy humans or ghouls" and from which to search for the INL. Their first goal was to rebuild the mutant army and develop a cure to mutant sterility. The INL was hopefully how they'd do that, as the INL's scientists' researches were possibly dedicated to improving the original FEV in order to maintain reproductive functions. However it was unknown if the facility even contained FEV so they were going of a guess. Arriving in Pocatello, Ottis tried to make the Ghouls and Humans in the city leave via diplomacy, But after the ghouls and humans refused Ottis sent his Super Mutant Nightkin on a killing spree during the night, while his normal Super Mutants ravaged the city by day. Just some time later, a contingent of Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel lead by a Paldin Octagon arrived and a battle broke out between the Ottis Army and the Brotherhood Paladins. The Brotherhood of Steel group was annihilated and Octagon was killed. The Ottis Army then took the Brotherhoods Weapons which gave them a edge over the now outnumbered and outgunned humans and ghouls. The city is evetually taken, and the Ottis Army continued to prepare Ottis's plan. Continuing their plans to find the INL, they evetually find the INL and establish a large outpost outside it. However the facility has a thick steel blast door which the Super Mutants cannot get through. But, when they discover a man's journal saying a American ICBM crashed nearby and it warhead was still intact, the Super Mutants quickly rushed to capture this weapon to blow the INL's blast doors open with. They found it and brought it to the doors of the INL. But when they tried to Detonate it. It "No Go Boom" in the words of one Super Mutant. This was because the safety mechanism which kept the warhead from accidenly detonating. However, refusing to allow this to stop him, Ottis sent out his best Nightkin to find someone who could activate the Nuke. Two weeks later a nightkin returns with a Ghoul in a Army uniform with the markings tha gave him the rank of a colonel. Taking the Ghoul to the Nuke, the Ghoul activates the Nuke with a key card, Ottis then commands the nightkin to activate the nuke. It activates and blows open the doors to the INL. They fought through the ghouls, robots, and strange creatures However they much to their dismay found no FEV and only lots of pre-war tech. However they took the Pre-War tech (their was still plenty Pre-War Tech left and now their's no dangerous things in the INL) and used it to establish their own kingdom. Now they just raid surrounding factions and most mutants have actually settled down and have started farming crops and herding livestock. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 03:32, January 8, 2017 (UTC) The Yellowstone Nations are actually pretty short on super mutants, so I definitely would like to give this the go ahead. The INL does not have FEV, their focus was on more traditional designer genetics to make loyal warbeasts so the US military could function after fossil fuels had been completely depleted. I like this Ghoul colonel character. Maybe he survives and gives Ottis advice and becomes the 'power behind the throne.' I do want the INL to still be a dangerous place even after the Super Mutants explore it, so adventurers can go there to get rich quick at great risk. Also, I'm planning for there to be things in there that even an army of super mutants would have a hard time against, so maybe they didn't clear it out but certainly gave it the most thorough search its ever had before withdrawing to prevent further casualties. Ottis and company could settle nearby, but I'd like them not to live right on top of the INL. If they're around the INL that will place them closest to the Snake Crown, and their tributary Atomic City. Atomic City is a bit of a tourist attraction and is not threat to the mutants but the Snake Crown would likely attack at every opportunity. Once you get Ottis's article all written up feel free to edit the INL article. 7reforgedbrothers (talk) 20:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good. As for this ghoul colonel charter I was thinking he could be the leader of a group of pre-war military ghouls who were origonally were stationed at a army relay up in the mountains. They stayed up their. But a group of refuges arived at their doorstep and Bla Bla. They took them in and so on and now they live up in the mountains as a severely isolated and slightly Xenophobic Community. Also no the super mutants aren't going to sit on the INL they will have daily patrols which patrol the entrance to make sure the monsters don't escape. But they'er only 4-6 Super Mutnat Patrols armed with hunting rifles and basic leather armor, nothing a well armed group couldn't handle. However I will do you a favor and say that to compensate for the fact that the super mutants cleared out let's say 25% of the INL. Yes you don't have to worry about a mutant spider eating you in the part of the INK but you do have to worry about booby traps set up by the super mutants to keep the abominations inside the INL. The.Brick.Battle (talk) 02:49, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Go for it! 7reforgedbrothers (talk) 08:50, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Reminder A reminder before you get too far ahead: you can only have 4 articles being in progress at the same time. We dont want a clutter of WIPs. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:29, January 9, 2017 (UTC)